cooked_over_brimstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay Transcripts: Possessor
Part 1 5:51:35 PM Luna: Alaine: peeks at Vi. Jeez, she's so scared but soooo curious. 5:52:02 PM Xtar: "Hello tiny one..." 5:52:23 PM Luna: Alaine squeaks, and tries to hide. 5:54:10 PM Xtar: There was a rock "Don't be afraid little one, I am not as evil as I appear~" 5:54:55 PM Luna: "Y-Y-you're...." Alaine stammered. "Y-Y-you're not?" 5:56:57 PM | Edited 5:57:31 PM Xtar: He picks up the rock using telekinesis "Of course not, looks can be deceiving you know?" He starts shrinking down in size 5:57:11 PM Luna: (Telekinesis you mean?) 5:57:20 PM Xtar: (oops) 5:57:40 PM Luna: Alaine just froze in place. Terrified, amazed, a lot of things really. 5:59:54 PM Xtar: He slowly got down to her size, well, still slightly taller "Say... you remember Vul right?" 6:00:59 PM Luna: "Vul?" Alaine's trying to remember. "I... Think so?" 6:04:04 PM | Edited 6:06:25 PM Xtar: "Good, good, I asked because I AM him, at least from the distant future." His black body shifts into a more nebulous look, similar to Vul 6:07:01 PM Luna: Alaine seems fascinated. 6:08:49 PM Xtar: "It's... complicated to say the least, just know that I've changed from that bumbling buffoon you once knew, into something far greater~!" 6:09:10 PM Luna: Alaine listens, curiously. 6:10:50 PM Xtar: "The world in the future is dead, erased from all existence, the thought that if I didn't survive all would be lost horrifies me~!" "But now that I've escaped to the past I can prevent reality from decaying and living for a true eternity!" 6:11:28 PM Luna: Alaine reaches out for... A hug? A pity hug? Man, she warms up quick. 6:12:04 PM Luna: Now's the chance. Possess her. 6:12:09 PM Xtar: (do you want him to posses her now or wait for more exposition?) 6:12:12 PM Xtar: (oh) 6:13:25 PM Luna: (Either or. Whichever you like.) 6:14:15 PM Xtar: "A hug? I haven't had one in such a long time..." He accepted the hug with all four arms, he was surprisingly warm 6:14:41 PM Luna: Alaine nuzzles him a little bit. "Waaarm..." She smiled. 6:18:52 PM Xtar: His claws dig into her back as he shifts from nebulous and back to black "Oh Alaine, I have an idea...~" 6:19:14 PM | Edited 6:19:28 PM Luna: Alaine squeaks, suddenly terrified. And hurt. 6:21:34 PM Xtar: He begins... melting into her "Don't worry, we'll have lots of fun together! Hahaha~!" 6:22:26 PM Luna: Alaine screams, trying to run away, though she keeps stumbling as she starts to lose control. 6:24:41 PM Xtar: His voice rings in her head, "Don't struggle, it's futile to go against me." His body fully melded with hers, looking normal on the outside, but now with Vi in control "Don't worry, you can still see and speak to me, wouldn't want you to miss this action~!" 6:25:59 PM Luna: Alaine's still trying to flail and scream, though she quickly exhausts herself and eventually stops. Part 2 6:27:16 PM Sue: Sue breaks into Lyndis's room and tries to draw on her face. 6:27:25 PM Monktwo: *Mars 6:27:27 PM | Removed 6:27:50 PM Death: This message has been removed. 6:27:30 PM Saren: Moros picks Sue up and denied her. 6:27:32 PM Death: Xd 6:27:48 PM Sue: Sue whines. "B-but it's just a prank, bro." 6:28:14 PM Luna: Saren - Today 6:27 PM > Mars started bouncing, now a literal ball of greased lightning. Greased Lightning plays 6:28:21 PM Death: An angel appears beside Moros. 6:28:57 PM Saren: Moros: -holding death's scythe and using it to make burritos.- 6:29:09 PM Saren: "WWWWEEEEEEEEE!!!" 6:29:21 PM Sue: Sue whines and goes back to trying to draw on Lyndis. 6:29:23 PM Saren: Mars tried running. 6:29:33 PM Monktwo: Mars was dragged along. 6:29:46 PM Luna: Arraura gets in Sue's way. "Bad. Shoo." 6:30:05 PM | Edited 6:30:23 PM Death: Ebony followed behind, grabbing Cit Cat Mars to try and pry off. 6:30:15 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sleep is good for stress, Lyndis should get more of it. 6:30:25 PM Sue: "B-but it's funny." Sue whines. 6:30:37 PM Luna: "And it's annoying. Now shoo." 6:30:39 PM Saren: Moros bonks Sue on the head. 6:30:45 PM Saren: With death's scythe. 6:30:47 PM Death: "Umm.. Excuse me, Mr. Moros, sir?" the angel said 6:30:59 PM Luna: Arraura the BodyGuardess 6:31:01 PM Sue: Sue immediately becomes a pile of ases. 6:31:04 PM Sue: *ashes 6:31:10 PM | Edited 6:31:21 PM Luna: *asses 6:31:15 PM | Edited 6:31:25 PM Saren: "Mine." 6:31:22 PM Fro: (*bad ghosty*) 6:31:27 PM Fro: (no pizza rolls for you) 6:31:30 PM Luna: (MWAHAHA) 6:31:36 PM Fro: (*gives sue all the pizza rolls*) 6:31:45 PM Luna: (AAAAGH) 6:31:46 PM Maverick/Sigma: (GODDAMNIT I READ THAT AS ASSES) 6:31:48 PM Josh.avi: (I sensed evil laughter.) 6:31:54 PM Saren: Bad 6:32:08 PM Death: "Uh... Moros?" the angel repeated. 6:32:14 PM Luna: Ghosty - Today 6:31 PM > *asses Maverick/Sigma - Today 6:31 PM > (GODDAMNIT I READ THAT AS ASSES) 6:32:31 PM Josh.avi: (.3.) 6:32:44 PM Maverick/Sigma: Squeaky sleep noises from the mongoose. 6:33:05 PM Saren: Mars was running around at speed of sonic. 6:33:25 PM Saren: Well, faster than sound now 6:33:25 PM Luna: Arraura places a wild Io on bodyguard duty before poofing back to her hall. 6:33:27 PM Sue: gotta go fast 6:33:33 PM Saren: Causing blackouts as he ran. 6:33:45 PM Sue: Midnight: shit not again 6:33:52 PM Maverick/Sigma: THIS WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA 6:34:04 PM Saren: Mars ran past Mids. 6:34:05 PM Sue: Sue: -respawns and tries to draw on Lyndis again- 6:34:10 PM Saren: YES IT WAS. 6:34:14 PM Josh.avi: (What was a horrible idea? XD) 6:34:16 PM Sue: Midnight: -die- 6:34:22 PM Saren: Mars cuts Sue with the scythe. 6:34:24 PM Death: Ebony seemed to be keeping up fairly easily, holding on to Mars to try and pick him up to prevent more blackouts. 6:34:31 PM Fro: (Charging Moros up.) 6:34:35 PM Maverick/Sigma: WHAT THE FUCK IS EVEN GOING ON 6:34:36 PM Josh.avi: (Oh .3.) 6:34:37 PM Death: *moros 6:34:43 PM Sue: Sue: ow the edge 6:34:44 PM Monktwo: Mars: Mars like she's on water skiis. 6:34:46 PM Fro: (Oops.) 6:34:47 PM Maverick/Sigma: Item has been deleted from conversation history. 6:34:57 PM Sue: Sue: -draws a dickbutt on Lyndis's face- 6:35:20 PM Death: "Uh-uhm.... Moros?" the angel pleaded for a third time, fearful. 6:35:21 PM Luna: Io: bops Sue with wooden staff 6:35:21 PM Sue: -in glitterpen.- 6:35:23 PM Fro: *sue gets punted out of the room and into an ocean* 6:35:31 PM | Removed 6:36:17 PM Maverick/Sigma: This message has been removed. 6:35:58 PM Saren: Moros: Nu! 6:35:58 PM Sue: Sue spends the next few years repeatedly drowning 6:36:03 PM Saren: >w< 6:36:03 PM Luna: Io quickly draws a sleep rune for Lyndis so that she won't wake up and rage. 6:36:16 PM Luna: Before trying to wash off the pen. 6:36:21 PM | Edited 6:36:29 PM Maverick/Sigma: no i'll keep it 6:36:22 PM Luna: Good Io. 6:36:54 PM Death: The angel flinches back "I-I-....I have came to deliver a message... Sir?" 6:36:56 PM Maverick/Sigma: guaranteed to blow your mind 6:37:43 PM | Edited 6:37:59 PM Death: Ebony: Oi, Mars, try not to risk electrocuting everything again? 6:37:48 PM | Edited 6:37:56 PM Luna: Io eventually finished washing off the glitterpen. Thank goddesses. 6:39:15 PM Saren: Moros: Yeeeee? 6:40:53 PM Death: "Um...." the angel took a deep breath. "I.... I was told to quote the message.... 'Why the fuck are you going in my room to steal my fucking Scythe?!'...... E-end quote." 6:41:09 PM Saren: "It's not like she can do anything." 6:41:28 PM Saren: "Death has no meaning to meeeeee! ^o^" 6:41:47 PM Death: "O~O'" 6:41:51 PM Saren: Mars was easily picked up, wheezing and panting as he slumped over. 6:42:01 PM Saren: "What? You can leave ya know." 6:42:46 PM Death: Ebony placed her hand on Mars's cheek to sap out any excess Divine Electricity. 6:43:17 PM Death: "Y-yes sir.... Thank you, sir!" the angel faded out. 6:45:13 PM Saren: Mars: Zzzzzzz... 6:45:22 PM Saren: "Zzzzzzzzzzz..." 6:46:33 PM | Edited 6:46:42 PM Death: ".....dammit Mars, I'm supposed to be the part cat here..." Ebony summoned her blanket once more. "...I might just let you keep my blanket." 6:47:12 PM Saren: He hugs the blanket. 6:47:44 PM Death: Ebony: already jealous 6:48:18 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sleepy mongoose is sleepy. 6:48:41 PM Saren: -Lyndis needs lots of sleep it seems.- 6:48:57 PM Death: what is Lyndis? 6:49:05 PM Maverick/Sigma: Mongoose 6:50:24 PM Death: nocturnal confirmed 6:50:44 PM Death: Ebony tries to take some of her blanket back. 6:52:00 PM Maverick/Sigma: Mongoose is diurnal, she's just stress mongoose right now 6:54:03 PM Fro: (being harassed by phoenix can do that) 6:54:15 PM Maverick/Sigma: (also Vi) 6:54:21 PM Fro: (oh) 6:55:27 PM Xtar: (lol) 6:57:36 PM Saren: Mars allows it 7:00:05 PM Death: Ebony wraps herself in her tiny share of the blanket as she summons a bed under them to sleep. 7:01:48 PM Saren: '.3.' 7:04:52 PM Death: Im still gonna get my scythe back, Ebony thought to herself as she turned over in the bed to get more comfortable to sleep. 7:14:06 PM Xtar: Alaine walks down a small hill, her maroon eyes seem a bit brighter today, almost scarlet She had a slight smirk on her face, but she was walking rather oddly, stumbling about 7:14:34 PM Xtar: (rp time) 7:14:54 PM DJ: Then Link Lingara proceeded to punch holes into the 4th dimension 7:15:02 PM *** Group call *** 7:15:04 PM *** Missed group call. *** 7:15:31 PM DJ: (You thought I was kidding?!) 7:16:25 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis makes a cute yawning noise as she finally wakes up. 7:18:43 PM | Edited 7:19:02 PM Luna: Io was still nearby, being bodyguard in Arraura's place. "Did you sleep well?" She asked. 7:19:40 PM Xtar: Alaine walked toward the two with a big smile on her face "Good morning you two~!" 7:19:56 PM | Removed 7:20:07 PM Maverick/Sigma: This message has been removed. 7:19:59 PM Maverick/Sigma: Wait 7:20:00 PM Maverick/Sigma: nevermind 7:20:14 PM Maverick/Sigma: (I didn't recognize who it was) 7:20:15 PM | Removed 7:20:21 PM Death: This message has been removed. 7:20:32 PM Fro: (.3.) 7:20:40 PM Death: You saw nuttin 7:20:41 PM *** Maverick/Sigma blows himself up. Again. *** 7:21:13 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Yep!" Lyndis looks at Alaine. "Oh, hey!" 7:21:21 PM Luna: "Why, hello little one." Io picks up Alaine. 7:21:34 PM Maverick/Sigma: (I blame my ADHD.) 7:22:24 PM Xtar: "Hehe, hello Io, hello Lyndis~ How's it going?" She put her finger to her chin in thought 7:22:33 PM Maverick/Sigma: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgIqecROs5M&t=58s 7:23:27 PM Luna: "I'm alright. And yourself?" Io asked, with a slightly suspicious tone. 7:23:47 PM Maverick/Sigma: "A little stressful to be completely honest..." Lyndis says. 7:24:28 PM Xtar: "I'm doing good, a bit tired though." She paused "Aw that's sad to hear, I hope you feel better Lyndis!" 7:25:44 PM Luna: Io petted Alaine a little bit. 7:25:50 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Tired? Was it that hard to get over here?" Lyndis asks. 7:26:32 PM Luna: "Well, it is a big place for such a little girl..." 7:28:26 PM Xtar: "Hehe, yeah~ My legs feel like jelly from walking so much." She giggled 7:28:43 PM Maverick/Sigma: "She could have asked someone to help..." Lyndis shrugs. 7:29:30 PM Luna: Io continued petting Alaine, her eyes getting more and more cold and analytical. 7:29:54 PM Death: im gonna try to nap for the flash drive rp, because that is overdue 7:29:59 PM Xtar: "Ah it's nothing, I love exploring anyway~" she wasn't purring 7:30:48 PM Xtar: (dun dun duuuun) 7:31:04 PM | Edited 7:31:24 PM Maverick/Sigma: That's usually a thing that Alaine does, and the round hearing circles on Lyndis' head would have picked it up by now... hmm... 7:32:01 PM Luna: Io suddenly picked Alaine up by the back of her shirt, looking her over. And then, though Io couldn't hear it, Lyndis (being a goddess) probably would. "Heeelllp!" 7:33:05 PM Xtar: "H-Hey! What's going on?" "Shush! They can't hear you Alaine, honestly you're wasting your mental energy~" 7:33:15 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Hmm?" Lyndis' ears twitchy twitch. 7:33:50 PM Luna: Well, isn't this an odd and rather revealing exchange. 7:34:04 PM Maverick/Sigma: "What's wrong, Alaine?" Lyndis thinks Alaine doesn't like being picked up like this. 7:34:29 PM Maverick/Sigma: Plot 7:34:32 PM | Edited 7:34:43 PM Xtar: "Well, for one my shirt might rip Io, mind putting me down?" 7:34:38 PM Fro: (*might) 7:34:49 PM Luna: "...Your eyes... Are you alright, little one?" Io asked, setting Alaine down on her palm. 7:35:54 PM Xtar: "My... eyes? What do you mean?" 7:36:37 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis' tail waves behind her. 7:37:41 PM Luna: "They're bright red, not dark." "Airion. Stop. You're getting paranoid." "The eyes are a window to the soul...." 7:38:36 PM | Edited 7:38:46 PM Xtar: "Oh, you think I might have pink eye or something?" She giggled at her own joke 7:39:34 PM Maverick/Sigma: "..." Lyndis does the boop test. 7:40:20 PM Dingu: (I LIVE) 7:40:49 PM Luna: "I-I think it's more than that..." 7:40:52 PM Fro: (*turns dingu into cotton candy*) 7:40:56 PM Xtar: She blinked and scrunched up her face "Boop." 7:41:31 PM Sue: I did it 7:41:35 PM Sue: I created a monster 7:41:42 PM Fro: (*turns sue into a box*) 7:41:44 PM Sue: Competitive Tapu Fini, baby. 7:42:03 PM Fro: (*cotton candy dingu, and sue box*) 7:42:13 PM Maverick/Sigma: "You're right, I just wanted to see what'd happen." Why is Lyndis acting like a fool? 7:42:45 PM Luna: And then, again... "Please! Help!" 7:43:00 PM Dingu: (:T I still live) 7:43:21 PM Fro: (shhhhh cotton candy*) 7:43:46 PM Sue: Coolio! Tell me when ready for flash drive warses 7:44:43 PM Luna: Sue - Today 7:41 PM > I created a monster (Is it worse than the one Ztar and I have made?) 7:44:55 PM Xtar: "I said shush! They couldn't hear you before what makes you think they're gonna hear you now?" "Hm, what do you mean Io?" 7:45:02 PM Sue: Nah it's a very aesthetic tapu fini I named Ariel 7:45:12 PM Sue: It's battle ready now 7:45:56 PM Maverick/Sigma: April 14, 2017 7:45 PM Sue: <<< aestheticａｅｓｔｈｅｔｉｃ 7:46:32 PM Luna: "I mean there's something much stranger going on... Much deeper..." 7:47:19 PM Xtar: "Y-You think it's serious?" Oh noes, she getting frightened 7:48:39 PM Luna: "Yes... One moment, if you will..." Io hands Alaine off to Lyndis and starts drawing a rune. 7:49:04 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Uhh, Io?" Lyndis holds the tiny. She's acting like she doesn't know a thing, but she can't be this stupid... right? 7:51:04 PM Luna: Io quickly finished her rune, before picking Alaine back up and delicately setting her down on the rune. 7:51:28 PM Luna: (Yay, MacRuneffin) 7:51:56 PM Xtar: "Uh, what's this supposed to do?" 7:53:26 PM Luna: A little aura started to show around Alaine. Most of it was a normal shade of bluish-white.... But the edges were dark black. "I knew it. Whoever's in there, show yourself...." 7:54:21 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis does show a bit of a smirk. She knows something. 7:54:56 PM Luna: Io, in contrast, seemed very irritated. 7:54:58 PM Xtar: "W-What do you mean? You think there's something inside me?" She was shaking 7:55:43 PM Maverick/Sigma: "You'll be fine. But now we've got you right where we want you." 7:56:00 PM Luna: "Don't think you can fool us now, monster..." 7:57:18 PM Xtar: "Grrr... Well it was fun while it lasted..." She collapsed... ...but then her tentacle-like hair started extending, bone pointing out of the tips "Hehehehehe~" 7:58:25 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis frowned. "Get out of her body, you freak!" 7:58:27 PM Luna: Io's eyes widened, quickly snatching Alaine in her hands and holding her tight. 7:59:18 PM Xtar: The tentacles then started to stab at Io's arm while 'she' was giggling manically 7:59:27 PM Fro: (=3=) 8:00:43 PM Luna: Io yelped, her grip loosening. Probably juuuust enough for 'Alaine' to get away. "Hey!! Don't hurt her, you freak!!!" 8:01:44 PM Xtar: "You're the ones who's gonna hurt her~! Hehehe~" She lands on the tentacles, acting like spider legs as she crawls around 8:02:12 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis summons her staff and gives chase. "I'll hunt you down!" 8:03:07 PM Luna: Io stays behind, quickly making a shield rune to trap the little devil. 8:05:35 PM Xtar: Alaine ran into the shield rune face first, although while it hurt she only laughed and tried to stab the barriar 8:05:55 PM Luna: No dice. The shield didn't budge. 8:07:02 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis aims at 'Alaine' with her staff. 8:07:08 PM Luna: "Owww!" 8:07:34 PM Luna: It seemed Alaine could feel some of the pain too. 8:08:29 PM | Edited 8:08:40 PM Xtar: She hisses and mutates further, forming the tentacles into a drill and tried to dig into the ground 8:09:37 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis grumbles and forms crystal around the drill head to try and trap her. 8:12:20 PM Luna: (...? I don't know if I do something here or not) 8:13:01 PM Xtar: (sorry sorry) 8:13:15 PM Luna: (it's fine) 8:14:34 PM Xtar: "Tch, clever, but you just hurt your friend~" Alaine practically rips off her tentacle hair, leaving the crystalized drill behind It really hurt 8:15:44 PM Maverick/Sigma: "You're horrible... you don't care who you hurt, do you?" Lyndis growls. 8:16:01 PM Saren: Moros blinks. 8:17:06 PM Luna: Alaine internally screamed. 8:18:12 PM Xtar: She laughed as alien blood leaked out, but they quickly regenerated and turned back to relatively normal hair "Should of thought about it before freezing that part~" 8:19:27 PM Luna: Io started another shield rune, her eyes fading to both grey. 8:19:56 PM Maverick/Sigma: "I hate you," Lyndis whispers. 8:20:53 PM Xtar: "That's pretty obvious~" You could slightly hear her bones cracking as she grew in size, trying to break open the barrier with sheer force 8:21:57 PM Sue: "Well, what do we have here...?" a voice rings out, a silver-furred squirrel approaching. Oh hey, it's Vega. 8:22:25 PM Luna: Alaine was still internally screaming. Io took down the barrier, so Alaine herself wouldn't get hurt. 8:23:24 PM | Edited 8:26:18 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis looks at Vega and wonders how people are getting in here. 8:23:33 PM Xtar: "Heheheh, good girl." She was the size of child mobian at this state "Vega? Is that you~?" Of course Vega wouldn't really recognize 'her' 8:23:44 PM Fro: (.n.) 8:24:57 PM Sue: Vega tilts her head to the side. "Uh, hello, strange creature. What are you." 8:25:53 PM Maverick/Sigma: "You idiot!" Lyndis mocks. "Of course she doesn't recognize you! Why don't you come on out now and end this foolishness? So that I can end you. " 8:27:17 PM Xtar: "Come on Lyndis, i'm not THAT stupid haha! Vega it's me, Vi~" 8:27:45 PM Sue: "What are you doing looking like that?" she asks. "Is it some sort of new look you're going for?" 8:29:32 PM Xtar: "Body possession, you know like that robot from a few weeks back?" 8:30:27 PM Luna: "He took over Alaine... How this happened I'm not sure." Io quickly tried to explain. 8:31:07 PM Sue: "... That makes more sense." she replies, adjusting her glasses. "... Why such a small form?" 8:31:16 PM Saren: Vi could always pit Lyndis and the marshal in a one on one deathmatch.) 8:31:40 PM Fro: (...Is it sad that now I want to see Vi lose his cool?) 8:31:55 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Nope. It's peeerrrrrfectly fiiiine Fro.) 8:32:09 PM Xtar: (like rage or sorrow) 8:32:12 PM Fro: (Fear.) 8:32:20 PM Saren: Moros does that well FFS/BKD 8:32:31 PM Xtar: (yeah that's a general day with moros) 8:32:33 PM Saren: Entities like Moros is what brings out the feat 8:32:51 PM FFS/BKD: (That what you mean ) 8:33:31 PM Luna: (Vi be like "Oh please, she came right up to me...") 8:33:56 PM Xtar: "I don't pick and choose my bodies based on appearance Vega." She giggled "Now do me a favor and stay a bit out of the crossfire mmmkay?" Suddenly her fingers turned into elongated claws 8:34:22 PM Sue: "Alrighty," Vega gives a shrug and steps aside. 8:34:49 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis' grip tightens. 8:34:57 PM Luna: (Kitty got claws XD) 8:35:29 PM Xtar: (wait what grip) 8:36:03 PM Luna: (Her staff likely) 8:36:08 PM Maverick/Sigma: ^ 8:36:36 PM Xtar: (ah woops) 8:37:24 PM Xtar: "Hehehe~" She lunges at Lyndis 8:37:57 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis swipes her staff at the claws and jabs at her with the blunt end. 8:39:35 PM Luna: Alaine's still internally screeching, badly hurt. 8:40:36 PM Xtar: The claws catch her staff and she tries to get it out of her grip as she's jabbed at the face 8:41:28 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis has flown into a blind rage. She grabs Alaine by her hair and tries to thump her in the head with her knee. 8:44:15 PM Xtar: Her head is struck and her body falls unconscious... but Vi still controls her body as she wobbles back instead of speaking his voice rings in Lyndis' head "Well aren't you fine with hurting your friend, but I'm still controlling her~" 8:45:16 PM Luna: Alaine's screech died down to a weak, pained whimper. Lyndis could still hear it. 8:46:16 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Shut the hell up! I'm not letting you get to me! I'll hurt her if I must!" Lyndis raises her staff up. 8:46:55 PM Sue: Vega creeps up behind Lyndis, her metal hand beginning to glow. 8:47:57 PM Xtar: Vi forced a smile onto Alaine's unconscious body "Like hurting her will get me out, that only works in video games you know~!" 8:48:31 PM Maverick/Sigma: "I'll... end you..." Lyndis lunges forward. 8:49:53 PM Sue: Vega also lunges forward, trying to grab Lyndis's neck with her now 1000 degree hand. 8:50:00 PM Xtar: "Good luck with that 'hotstuff'~" Her cheeks puffed up and released a wave of fire at her 8:50:12 PM Fro: *slap to the squirrel's hand* 8:51:06 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis attempts to encase herself in crystal. 8:52:53 PM Xtar: The fire arcs over the crystal barrier and he stops the flow "Hmph, clever clever..." 8:52:54 PM Luna: Io whacks Vega with her staff, trying to knock her away. 8:53:33 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis sees herself being attacked from multiple directions. 8:53:44 PM Sue: Vega tries to grab the staff to melt it. "Not on my watch." 8:54:05 PM Luna: It's a wooden staff, it lights on fire. 8:54:31 PM Xtar: His voice rung in Vega's head "Hehehe thanks Vega, now I owe you a favor~" 8:54:35 PM Maverick/Sigma: She shatters the crystals and turns them on Vega, attempting to pin her to the wall with dozens of tiny needles. 8:54:55 PM Sue: "That works, too." Vega pulls her hand away, trying to block the needles. However, it fails and she's stuck to the wall. 8:55:34 PM | Removed 8:56:25 PM Maverick/Sigma: This message has been removed. 8:56:04 PM Luna: Io yanks away her staff, throwing it away from everyone so that nobody gets hurt. 8:56:17 PM | Removed 8:56:32 PM Xtar: This message has been removed. 8:56:25 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Oh.) 8:56:42 PM Luna: (Vega's the one that lit Io's staff) 8:56:45 PM | Edited 8:57:50 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis swipes at Vi. "Stop... moving..." 8:57:26 PM Xtar: He laughs manically "Yeah right, what are you gonna do? Hurt me some more? Big deal!" He tries to claw at her again 8:58:06 PM Luna: "Stop it! Please, I'm begging you!" Alaine whimpers. 8:58:25 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Good idea." The crystal in Lyndis staff glows as she swipes at the claws. 8:58:58 PM Xtar: (oh shit it's getting late, sorry guys I have to go) 8:59:19 PM Sue: Later 8:59:24 PM Luna: (I'll wrap it up if you want Ztar) 8:59:24 PM Xtar: (byeeee) 8:59:24 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis creates an array of crystals behind her. Category:Roleplay Transcripts